The Loss of Victory
by Disco Ant
Summary: Goemon revisits and then must face his past when a group reemerges and seeks revenge. Lupin III/Tenchu 2 crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**About the story**

I know what you're thinking. Another effing story from this retard? Well, maybe not that harshly, but... Yes, another story. But, this one is actually finished. I know! Holy crap!

I came up with this idea while trying to get Grand Master on Tenchu 2 for Ayame and Rikimaru. I wanted to do that before playing Tatsumaru's levels...eh, I got 21/22 before playing his levels, so that was pretty good. Tenchu is still better and has a more awesomer ending song. Although Tenchu 2 did grow on me somewhat. Anyway, I played the levels way too many times, concluded that the game hates me, and did lots of yelling and swearing at the tv. Poor tv...

The chapters are short and kind of skip forward through time near the end, but it sort of doesn't really follow the game. xD I just...borrowed...stuff. This was a sort of writing exercise thing where each chapter is one side of a sheet of paper, which is why they sometimes seem incomplete.

* * *

**The Loss of Victory**

by D. Ant

Chapter One - An Old Foe

"Ahh, this is the life," Lupin said happily, smiling as he was submerged to his chest in the soothing waters of the hot spring. He reached back to the rock behind him, the one which a full glass of liquor was set on.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Goemon, also in the hot spring, asked Jigen, who sat on a large boulder nearby and cleaned his gun.

"I'm fine," Jigen answered, no emotion in his voice.

"Oh, come on, Jigen," Lupin scoffed. "This _is_ a vacation. The least you could do is relax a little."

Jigen made no reply, keeping a straight face as he reassembled his gun.

Fujiko laughed, swimming towards Lupin and taking a drink from his glass. "I don't think he knows the meaning of the word, Lupin."

"Better than being a complete whore," Jigen muttered, just loud enough for her to hear.

Fujiko narrowed he eyes, deciding not to bother replying to his remark and to act as if she didn't hear it.

Lupin glanced behind him, giving Jigen an annoyed look. "What part of 'vacation' and 'relax' _don't_ you understand?"

Jigen only smiled and shrugged.

Lupin sighed, turning his head and mumbling something as he dipped lower into the water, his eyes just above the surface.

His annoyance quickly gave way to shock, his eyes widening as sharp glistening metal blades flew right at him.

Jigen got to his feet quickly, pulling out his gun in one quick motion and shooting down the shuriken before they could reach their target.

At the same time, Goemon was busy deflecting shuriken that were meant for him, both he and Jigen standing in defensive stances as they waited for another attack.

"I see you haven't changed," a female voice said.

Goemon narrowed his eyes, turning in the water just as the female landed behind him.

The woman, dressed in a very minimal ninja outfit and armor of blues and blacks, smirked as she stared into Goemon's eyes.

"Kagami," Goemon said, shocked to see her.

"I've come to warn you," she said. "The Burning Dawn has returned and this time we seek total annihilation of the Ishikawa Clan."

Smirking, she gave a small wave before throwing down a smoke bomb and disappearing.

"You two know each other?" Jigen said, asking the obvious as he holstered his gun.

"We met," Goemon said, his voice low as he stared out into the distance, "years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Rawr. Can't think of anything wacky to say. Or meaningful to this chapter. -listens to Look of Love over and over- Man I love this song. xD Oh, this starts the past story segment. Aww, the fire has lost its sensationalism. The news no longer cares. Poor thing...

* * *

Chapter Two - Apprentice Samurai

An older man in traditional samurai garb stood off in the distance, a pleased look on his face as the sounds of clashing swords echoed around him.

In the grassy field before him fought two of his students, both highly trained and only exceeded in skill by their master.

The oldest of the two was eighteen year old Tatsuhiko Hizawa, one of the senior pupils of his master.

Having trained since he was four, it was now his duty to lead the younger students and teach them the skills they needed to survive in life.

"Enough!" called out the older man, his students bowing to each other before turning to their master.

Hiroshi Sudo had long been teaching future warriors of the Ishikawa Clan. Nearing sixty and with graying hair, he wore the many scars of battle, one of them giving his left leg a permanent limp. But despite his age and injuries he was still one of Japan's greatest warriors.

He walked up to the two students, nodding proudly at Tatsuhiko before setting his gaze on the younger student, twelve year old Goemon Ishikawa XIII, the nephew of the clans leader and next in line to lead.

"I think he's ready, master," Tatsuhiko said, giving Goemon a proud look.

"No, not yet, Tatsuhiko," Hiroshi said in a gentle voice. "He may have proven himself today, but until he succeeds outside of the territory, he will not be a true samurai."

"I am ready, Master Hiroshi," Goemon said in a serious and strong voice.

"Then prepare yourself, Goemon," Hiroshi said. "Come and see me in the morning when you are ready."

"Yes, master," Goemon said, bowing his head and running off.

"Hmm..."

"Master?" Tatsuhiko said as he looked away from Goemon and towards Hiroshi, trying to read his thoughts.

"He is much too young," Hiroshi sighed. "He fights well in non-threatening situations, but when it come to life and death battles...I believe his blood may still run too warm."

Hiroshi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them and looking towards Tatsuhiko. "I want you to follow him tomorrow during his test. I need you to make sure he survives."

"Yes, Master Hiroshi," Tatsuhiko said, bowing and walking off to prepare for battle, something that wasn't new to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if 'master' is supposed to be capitalized, or if it is only when addressing someone by name and not by title. I never seem to when it's just by title, so I don't know.

* * *

Chapter Three - The Test

Goemon and Hiroshi faced each other, both knelt down on the floor of the dojo.

"I trust you are ready," Hiroshi said, no expression on his face.

"Yes, master," Goemon replied calmly.

"Beyond the tree line and past the Itsumo Temple lies a cave," Hiroshi said, laying out Goemon's test. "Inside this cave is the base of a rogue group of ninja, who have made it their goal to attack and overtake the temple. We must not and cannot let that happen. It will be your job to go to the cave. Seek their leader and destroy him before ridding of his group. You must not let any escape."

"I understand, master."

"Then go. Waste no time."

"Yes, master," Goemon said, nodding before getting to his feet and rushing out of the dojo.

Behind the building and out of view stood Tatsuhiko, waiting for Goemon to gain some ground before running off after him.

Goemon ran swiftly through the worn trails of the grasslands, up and over the hillsides, never once breaking a sweat or having to stop to catch his breath. He only stopped once he reached the temple.

Walking up the wooden steps, he nodded as he passed the other visitors and priests. Once at the top, he stared off at the tree line in the distance, to where he had to go.

He was once again running as he sped down the hill, stopping at the tree line and hiding behind a large tree, peaking around it until he saw a large pile of boulders, knowing that the cave was there.

Sneaking from tree to tree, he closed the gap on his target, watching as two ninja stood guard outside of the large dark entrance.

Farther back, also hiding behind a tree, was Tatsuhiko, who was shocked when he saw the guards. "Azuma ninja?" he muttered. "But, why would Master Hiroshi...?"

Tatsuhiko had no time to ponder as he noticed Goemon rushing towards the guards. He reached for his sword and snuck closer to the cave.

"Who are you?" one the guards asked as Goemon stood, challenging the two as he stared them down.

"It's just some brat," the other guard laughed.

"I sense he isn't alone, so stay on guard."

The ninja nodded, gripping tighter his kamas as he kept watch.

"What clan are you from, boy?" the ninja asked as he placed a hand on the sword behind him.

Goemon's only answer was to grip the handle of his sword.

The ninja scoffed as he unsheathed his sword, holding it out in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hopefully I'm getting the names right. xD I'm so tired right now and shouldn't be typing stuff up...

* * *

Chapter Four - Second Thoughts

Tatsuhiko held his breath as he watched Goemon and the ninja battle. He could see that Goemon was using all his strength, while the ninja was holding back. 'He's toying with him,' he thought in anger.

Goemon cried out as the ninja blade made contact with his skin, swiping across his upper arm. With pain consuming him, he dropped his guard to favor his wound.

The ninja stepped back and smirked. "Run back to your master. Tell him to send someone more skilled."

Angered by the remark, Goemon stood up straight, gripping his sword tightly as he returned to a fighting stance.

"Looks like he'd rather die," the other ninja said, anticipating watching the samurai die.

"Then I'll grant him his wish." The ninja ran forward, the two swords clashing once more.

Goemon matched the ninja strike for strike, not once giving in to the more skilled opponent.

Frustrated by the samurai's persistence, the ninja decided it was time to show his full strength, jumping back before dashing forward, darting all around Goemon, who found it hard to keep up.

Susceptible to all attacks, Goemon was sliced by the blade he never saw and pierced by the shuriken thrown by someone he couldn't see.

The ninja smirked as he darted forward, ready to deal the final blow, bringing his sword over his head and slicing down, surprised when his blade his metal and not flesh.

The ninja looked up into Tatsuhiko's dark, angry eyes, their piercing gaze being the last thing he saw as he was sliced in half by the samurai's curved blade.

The other ninja jumped into battle, twirling his kamas as he ran forward, the new opponent too fast and cutting him down before he had a chance to strike.

Tatsuhiko stood, blood dripping from his blade as he stared into the dark entrance before him. Prepared for a long fight, he walked inside.

The battle lasted almost an hour, Tatsuhiko killing everyone in the cave before he walked outside, his body showing only minimal wounds, the blood that covered him being not his own, but those cut down by his dark bladed katana.

"This was more than a test," he said as he flung the blood from the blade before sheathing it. "These were more than rogue ninja and somebody had to have known."

Tatsuhiko stepped towards Goemon, staring down at the limp and bloodied body. "Someone deceived us," he said as he picked Goemon up carefully, turning and walking back to the village.

'Would Master Hiroshi really send you to your death?' he thought, glancing down at Goemon, the idea making him tense with anger.


	5. Chapter 5

Have I mentioned how much I hate typing stuff? xP And thanks for the reviews luger 7. :3

* * *

Chapter Five - Betrayal

Tatsuhiko returned to the village, getting Goemon all the care that he needed. No one in the village expected him to survive, but Tatsuhiko never gave up on him, demanding that the doctors do the same.

Frustrated by the lack of concern the doctors showed, Tatsuhiko took Goemon to a small shack outside of the village. He gathered up some of the fellow students and together they all cared for him, although in their hearts no one was sure that he'd survive to see the next day.

Angered and upset, Tatsuhiko confronted his master, barging into the dojo to where the master was in deep meditation.

Hiroshi opened his eyes and turned. "Tatsuhiko," he gasped, seeing his students blood stained clothing.

"Rogue ninja?" Tatsuhiko growled. "Rogue ninja?!"

"Tatsuhiko, please, calm yourself."

"You may have well sent him to his death!" Tatsuhiko yelled in Hiroshi's face. "Is that why you had me follow him? To get rid of me, too?!"

"His death?" Hiroshi asked, not understanding what his student was saying. "Tatsuhiko, no. I don't want to be rid of either of you. Please, tell me what happened. Is Goemon all right?"

The fact that his master was remaining so calm angered Tatsuhiko even more. "You sent him to rid us of Azuma ninja! Why?! How could you do this?!"

"Azuma..." Hiroshi said in shock, turning his back on Tatsuhiko and bowing his head. "The orders were not mine, Tatsuhiko."

"Then whose?" Tatsuhiko demanded.

Hiroshi remained quiet.

"Who ordered it?!" Tatsuhiko yelled as he gripped the handle of his sword.

"I cannot say," Hiroshi answered calmly, turning back towards Tatsuhiko as the blade from the young man's sword was pointed at his neck.

Shaking with anger, Tatsuhiko brought his sword back, sheathing it as he turned around. "The doctors didn't seem to care if he lived or died. Even now, he barely clings to life. He trusted you. Even knowing he couldn't win, he still followed your orders."

"It didn't seem right," Hiroshi sighed. "That is why I had you follow him."

"Who wanted this?"

"Lord Taro," Hiroshi answered after a long pause. "I am sorry, Tatsuhiko. I shouldn't have listened."

"No," Tatsuhiko said as he turned towards Hiroshi. "It's better that he think his plan succeeded."

"Where is Goemon?"

"I'll show you." Tatsuhiko left the dojo, Hiroshi following close behind him as they headed out of the village.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter came out sort of odd. I kind of fixed it up when I type it, but things seem to happen too fast to me. Although many chapters after this, that seems to happen. At least it gets right to the point quickly. I don't know why I changed Tatsumaru to Tatsuhiko, but I wish I hadn't of. I hate typing Tatsuhiko for some reason...

* * *

Chapter Six - Revenge

"My uncle?" Goemon asked, his voice low and weak. "But, why...?"

It had been two days since the attack and Tatsuhiko was glad to see Goemon hanging on to what little amount of life he had.

"Most likely to rid himself of his one and only threat," Hiroshi answered as he knelt down beside him. "You are the true heir, Goemon."

"I don't care about that, though," Goemon said in almost a whine.

"He doesn't know that," Hiroshi said. "To him, you are only a nuisance standing in the way of total power."

"He killed father, didn't he?"

Hiroshi lowered his head and sighed. "I'm starting to see it that way."

"Then...I'll kill him....I'll kill him one of these...." Goemon's words faded as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Goemon..." Hiroshi stood and turned around. "Forgive me," he whispered.

The door opened, Tatsuhiko walking in. He stared down at Goemon and then looked up at his master, knowing what he had to do. Turning, he left the shack, heading to the main house in the village, where Lord Taro lived.

Lord Taro looked down in sadness, Tatsuhiko knelt down in front of him, having just told him the news.

"I am sorry, my lord."

"First my brother and now my nephew," Lord Taro sighed. "Lead me to his body. Let me perform the prayer."

Tatsuhiko nodded, standing and leading Lord Taro to the shack, two guards walking closely behind them.

The shack was empty and dark, the only thing in it being lit candles that surrounded Goemon, whose body sat in the very middle of the floor.

The two guards remained near the door, which Tatsuhiko closed, while Lord Taro walked to the body, a smirk on his face as he stared down at Goemon.

"Hmm?" Lord Taro wondered as he heard a noise from behind, turning to see the two guards laying dead on the floor, their throats slit, the blood around them growing.

Standing in front of them was Tatsuhiko, in his hands two swords, their blades stained with the guards blood.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!" Lord Taro demanded as he unsheathed his sword.

"Murderer," Tatsuhiko growled. "You will pay for what you've done."

Lord Taro only smirked. "You can't beat me and you know it. Besides, who would believe a pathetic warrior like you?"

Tatsuhiko only glared at the man, watching as the smirk on his face changed to one of pain as a blade shot through his chest, the blade pulling out and Lord Taro collapsing where he stood, a still weakened Goemon standing behind him, his right hand holding a sword, the blood slowly dripping from it's blade.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm gonna be a jerk and stop this here for now. xD I'll try to get more typed up at the end of the week, though. The past segment has four more chapters, so I'll update those the next time.

* * *

Chapter Seven - A New Threat

Two years passed since the death of Lord Taro and the rise of Lord Goemon. And in that short time of rule the people had placed Goemon above his father in terms of being the most fair and just ruler. No longer would the people have to bow to the rules that hurt and punished them. They now lived under the rules Goemon set, ones which made the village prosper.

That new way of life made others jealous and hateful, feeling that if they couldn't live that way, then the Ishikawa Clan couldn't either.

Numerous groups rose up to attack the village, but all failed, the weapons, armor and skills of the Ishikawa soldiers far greater than those they faced.

It wasn't long until news of this unstoppable army reached the main government of Japan. Holding many meetings, the officials gathered the best fighters and leaders to rise up against this supposed threat.

Men, women, adults and children all joined this new army, which quickly reached into the upper hundreds, soon growing larger than the whole Ishikawa Clan.

Generals were chosen to lead the soldiers. Plans were gone over and strategies were mapped out. The soldiers were trained by the best, given the most durable armor and the strongest weapons. The leaders of Japan just knew that their new army could conquer anyone and ordered an attack on the Ishikawa Clan, wanting them to be annihilated.

"There is news, my lord," a messenger said as he knelt before Goemon. "An army from the capital city is heading this way."

"How large?" Goemon asked, showing no worry.

"Almost a thousand men, my lord."

"Ring the alarm. I want everyone ready and waiting when they arrive."

The messenger looked up in worry at Goemon. "Y-yes, my lord," he said, bowing his head before getting to his feet and running off.

"Do you think our people are prepared for this?" Hiroshi asked as he walked up beside Goemon.

"They have no choice," Goemon answered as he watched the messenger get farther away.

"Then, it is time." Hiroshi walked up to Goemon and grabbed the sword that sat on his back, bringing it out and holding it in front of him. "This sword," he said, pulling the plain looking blade from its sheath," the Zantetsuken, has been passed down through your family. It is now your turn to wield it. Take it. You have earned this."

Goemon stared down at the sword as Hiroshi sheathed it and held it out. Putting his hand out slowly, he took hold of it, grabbing it and pulling the blade from the sheath to get a feel for it.

"Lead your people, Goemon. Lead them forever to victory."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - The Burning Dawn

General Matsui was the highest ranked military official in all of Japan. It was only fit that he lead this new army, having all the knowledge and skills to ensure his men victory.

The government officials had high hopes for this new force. They planned to send some of their own to watch so that they could relay the news of the battle back to them. They saw this as their answer to totalitarian rule of Japan.

No longer would tribes and villages defy them. With this, everyone would answer to them. With this, they would reap the benefits.

General Matsui knew nothing of the plans of the officials. He wasn't supposed to know of anything other than what orders he was given, to lead his men and destroy the rogue army, making them an example to all others who wished to defy the government.

"Father," a young woman in samurai armor hollered as she rode her horse towards the front of the line.

"Yes, Kagami," General Matsui said as he glanced at her.

"I have a message for you from Azuma Shiunsai."

"Azuma-" he began in shock.

Azuma Shiunsai was famous for teaching the Azuma ninja their deadly style of fighting.

"Yes, father," Kagami nodded. "He wishes to support us in battle."

"Does he have a reason?" Matsui asked in suspicion.

Kagami nodded. "Two years ago one of his hideouts was wiped out by a member of the Ishikawa Clan. He wishes to join us so he can seek revenge for their deaths."

Matsui looked off into the distance. He knew the reputation of the Azuma ninja and for one person to defeat a whole group was unheard of. "I'll allow it," he said. "Tell them to stay out of our way, though."

"Yes, father." Kagami bowed her head and fell back.

'With our strength,' Matsui thought, an evil grin on his face, 'and the speed and stealth of the Azuma ninja, the Ishikawa Clan will soon be burning in hell.' He let out a small laugh, glancing to his side as one of his lesser generals rode up next to him.

"We will reach the village in another day, General," he informed him.

"Tell the men we will rest at nightfall," Matsui ordered. "I want them well rested for battle. I want the Ishikawa Clan to feel the full force of the Burning Dawn."

"Yes, General."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine - Weakening

Goemon stood before the soldiers, sword clutched tightly in his left hand, his eyes gazing towards the front of the village. The archers waited anxiously, all of them positioned in the back, readying their arrows as someone approached.

"Hold your fire," Goemon shouted, the scout he had sent now racing towards the village on horseback.

"They are fast approaching, my lord," he told Goemon. "Five hundred yards, almost within striking distance by arrow."

Goemon nodded as the scout rode off to tell the others. He then turned to face his army. "We attack once the first arrow flies! Everyone, get into position!"

The soldiers scrambled to get into their proper places, all of them now ready for the frontal assault.

Goemon paced impatiently, feeling something wasn't right as there was still no sign of enemy troops.

"What do you think they are up to?" Tatsuhiko asked as he stood impatiently behind Goemon.

"Trying to throw us off guard, most likely," Goemon answered as he stopped pacing, sensing something from behind him, turning around just as screams were heard in the distance.

"Ninja from the east!" a man yelled.

"They're coming from the west!" another shouted.

"Surrounded," Tatsuhiko growled as he looked around him.

Goemon looked towards the front of the village, a large cluster of arrows soaring towards them. "Arrows from the north!" he yelled, pulling out his sword and cutting down the ones that flew at him. "Tatsuhiko! Take what men you need and engage the ninja! I'll hold the others!"

Tatsuhiko nodded and ran off.

"Fire the arrows!" Goemon ordered. "Spears and swords! Ready for attack!"

The men shouted as the arrows, both friendly and not, flew over their heads.

Goemon glanced behind him as parts of the village were set ablaze. On the ground lay both ninja and samurai, mostly samurai. Looking back towards the entrance, to where the enemy troops finally came into view, Goemon finally saw what he and the others were up against.

As the enemies rushed out of the forest, yelling with weapons ready, their arrows plucked off the soldiers around Goemon, who only stood and glared at the oncoming battle while his men were slowly becoming more fearful and vulnerable as their numbers quickly dropped.

The survivors yelled as they ran past Goemon to clash with the enemy, one too large for them to defeat.

In their panic the samurai acted alone, fear making their final decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten - Face Off

Tatsuhiko made a quick decision to gang up on the ninja in view, usually three samurai against one ninja. Through perseverance, the ninja would fall, leaving still more to take on.

This kept Tatsuhiko and his group busy and also kept the ninja from advancing farther into the village, towards where Goemon and the others already had their hands full.

Goemon quickly found out the strength of the Zantetsuken, easily slicing through swords, armor and bodies. While his men were busy taking down one enemy, Goemon was taking down ten.

Goemon saw this as a huge advantage, rushing forward through the lines and killing those yet to engage his men in battle.

Tatsuhiko's strategy and Goemon's bravery seemed to be the only things keeping the battle even.

Near the edge of the forest sat General Matsui, perched on his armored horse as he watched the battle from a safe distance. "That warrior," he said as he watched Goemon rush and slice apart a group of his men. "Who is he?"

"That is their leader, Goemon Ishikawa XIII," a lesser general answered as he sat on his horse beside Matsui.

Matsui smirked upon hearing this. "They are so weak as to have their leader fight?" he laughed.

"It appears that way," the lesser general said as he, too, smirked.

"Gather the archers," Matsui ordered. "Have all of the concentrate on their leader."

"Yes, General," the man said as he nodded and rode off, going to where the archers were sitting.

Matsui kept his gaze on Goemon, smiling evilly when a group of fifty of his men surrounded him.

He knew his plan was risky, sacrificing his own to get one of theirs, losing some trust in his men. But he also knew it was an easy win, knowing Goemon wouldn't be able to hold off sword, spear and arrow.

He watched as the arrows soared over his head, all of them aiming towards that one spot.

He was soon laughing as the arrows met flesh, watching as one by one the group fell, knowing victory was his.

His laugh was soon silenced, though, as from the pile rose one lone warrior, the man lifting his head and glaring right into Matsui's eyes.

Matsui glared at the samurai. "Hmph, I'll end this battle now," he scoffed, getting off his horse and walking towards the spot where Goemon stood, stepping over the bodies and through the blood soaked fields until he stood ten yards from his enemy, both glaring at the other, both ready for battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven - Retreat

"I am General Matsui of the Burning Dawn. Remember my name, as it will be my sword that will send you to hell."

Goemon stood unmoved and unphased by his opponents words.

General Matsui yelled as he ran forward, holding his sword at his side as he unsheathed it, holding it back, ready to strike.

Goemon stood still, closing his eyes as he sensed his opponent. Feeling he was close, he grabbed the handle of his sword, opening his eyes right as he unsheathed the blade and struck Matsui in one fluid motion before sheathing his sword.

Matsui had stopped behind Goemon, watching as his sword fell to pieces at his feet. "If that is how you want it," he growled, pulling a pistol from his kimono as he turned, pointing it at Goemon and firing.

Goemon turned and lifted the blade halfway out, holding it in front of him as the bullet struck the blade, the two halves spinning past Goemon and falling to the ground.

Angry and now fearful, Matsui fired numerous times, watching helplessly as each bullet met the same fate as the first.

Goemon sprung forward, slicing out in front of him, the pistol sliced to bits and Matsui tripping up and falling to the ground.

He looked over as his hand landed in something wet, whimpering slightly when he saw it was one of his men, his eyes lifeless as they stared at the sky.

"I am Goemon Ishikawa," Goemon said as he brought his sword towards Matsui's neck.

Matsui scurried back as he looked on in fright at Goemon's blade.

"Lord of the Ishikawa Clan," Goemon continued. "It will be I who sends you to hell."

Goemon sliced his sword across in one quick motion, Matsui's head tumbling away from his body.

"Father!" Kagami screamed, rushing forward and kneeling in front of Matsui. Tears rushing down her face, she looked up, narrowing her eyes at Goemon. "You will pay for this," she growled. "I, Kagami Izuo, will avenge my fathers death."

Goemon stared at her in disinterest, saying nothing as she rose to her feet, waving over two men who gathered up Matsui's body.

"We retreat for now!" Kagami yelled, taking one last look at Goemon before running towards her horse.

Scattered shouts of "retreat" sounded out, the Burning Dawn rushing from the village and running back into the woods.

The Azuma Ninja soon followed, finding themselves now outnumbered without the other party.

Tatsuhiko ran up to Goemon, both of them staring off towards where the Burning Dawn retreated to. "I'm going after them," he said. "We need to know where their base is."

Goemon nodded. "Be careful, Tatsuhiko."

"Yes, my lord," he replied, giving a slight bow and running off.

Goemon turned towards his village, towards where the bodies of his men lay lifeless in their own blood and to where his village now burned to the ground. "Is this what victory feels like?" he asked himself, upset by the overwhelming sense of loss that slowly filled him.


	12. Chapter 12

After months of not updating and having finally found this story again, I will be sure to finish it this time. xD You would think that having a story actually finished that it would have been uploaded last year. And also the fact that I still need a new keyboard since keys like sticking on this one, typing stuff isn't much fun. Oh yeah, this is now going back to the present event in the story.

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Aftermath

Goemon led Lupin, Jigen and Fujiko to the burnt remains of his village. Standing untouched around the charred buildings were two small structures. Towards the back of the village were wooden plaques, one for every person who died during the battle with the Azuma Ninja and the Burning Dawn. The rest of the village was dirt, even the weeds refusing to grow in the blood stained ground.

Goemon walked up to one of the plaques, the name Hiroshi Sudo carved in the wood. There he knelt down, bowing his head in silence as the others looked on.

A couple of minutes later Goemon stood, walking back to where the three stood and leading them into one of the structures, the inside telling them it was a small home.

"The Azuma Ninja used poison on many of my people," Goemon said as they sat in a circle in the middle of the floor. "There was no cure, so I could only watch as they died. One of the victims was my master."

"So, what happened to the Azuma Ninja?" Lupin wondered.

"Many died in the battle," Goemon answered. "Small in number, most joined with other armies and security forces. Others still live by the Azuma name, living in the shadows and working for those willing to pay their price."

"Does Tokyo still fund the Burning Dawn?" Jigen said.

"They work alone," Goemon said. "Or so I assume, as I had long believed they were no longer in existence."

"And you never saw Tatsuhiko again?" Fujiko asked.

"No, but I sensed him at the hot spring." Goemon closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly. "I have a feeling he was with Kagami. I fear he has become a traitor."

The others were quiet as they stared off. When Goemon stood they looked up at him.

"We need to get to the village before nightfall," he told them.

"Aren't we in the village?" Lupin asked.

"This is no longer our village. It is only a place filled with pain and death." He opened the door and stared at the mountains in the distance. "My village is there, in the mountains, where our enemies are at a disadvantage."

"We have to go there?" Lupin asked, not looking forward to the trip.

Goemon nodded and started on the long walk.

The three looked at each other, all then reluctantly following.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen - The Return

The mountain trail was narrow, winding around ridges and vegetation. The trip was harrowing at times, one slip being all that was needed in sending one to their death. The trip was also long.

"Are we there yet?' Lupin asked, his legs tired and his breath short.

"Almost," Goemon answered.

"You said that an hour ago," Lupin muttered.

"Is that Burning Dawn group really expecting to make this trip?" Jigen wondered.

"They are persistent," was all Goemon said.

The four did no more talking, concentrating on the path in front of them. Rounding a corner they were relieved, especially Lupin, to see the village in the distance.

"Strangers approach!" a guard from the village called out, he and several others ready to greet the four with their weapons.

"Some welcoming committee," Lupin said under his breath.

"Archers ready!" another guard yelled.

"Should we start worrying?" Lupin said.

"Stay here," Goemon said, the others happy to comply.

"Halt!" a guard, his spear pointed outward, yelled.

Goemon ignored him and walked closer.

The guard slowly lowered his spear as he realized who the man was. "Lord Goemon," he gasped, quickly kneeling.

"Stand down," a guard yelled, everyone lowering their weapons.

Goemon looked back at the others, telling them it was okay to approach.

"Have you returned for good, my lord?" the still kneeling guard asked.

"No," Goemon said. "Please stand."

The guard did so.

"I need you to gather all the senior officials," Goemon told the guard. "I have something to discuss with them."

"Yes, Lord Goemon," the guard said with a small bow, turning and running off.

"Lord Goemon?" Jigen wondered with a grin as Lupin laughed.

Goemon looked down in both annoyance and embarrassment.

"So, where do we go now, o' lord?" Lupin teased.

Now even more annoyed, Goemon remained silent, leading the three into the village.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Proclamation

As they walked, the people of the village stopped and stared, whispering things to each other.

"They don't seem too happy," Fujiko said as she looked around.

"Yeah," Lupin said. "What's the deal, Goemon? I thought you were their ruler or something."

"They rule themselves," Goemon said, ignoring the glares he got from the villagers.

"What idiot came up with that idea?" Lupin scoffed.

"I did," Goemon said as he looked back at Lupin and glared at him.

"Oh... sorry." Lupin then decided to keep quiet.

Goemon led them to a large building situated near the center of the village. They entered and walked a maze of halls and open rooms. Walking up a flight of stairs and to the second floor, they continued on until they came to a large door, a guard standing on either side of it.

Inside the room was a long low table. On each side knelt five men, all in elaborate and colorful kimonos. They ranged in age from early twenties to late seventies, their faces serious as they watched the four enter.

Goemon knelt down at the end of the table, Lupin, Jigen and Fujiko kneeling down behind him.

"For what reasons have you asked us here?" a middle aged man asked.

"I have news that the Burning Dawn have returned," Goemon said. "They seek to destroy us."

"The Burning Dawn are no more," the oldest man said.

"Yeah," another said as he stared in anger at Goemon. "The news you heard is false."

"No. The news is true." Goemon turned and glared at the man. He then glanced around the table. "They have come out of hiding and have waged war on us."

"We cannot handle another war," the oldest said.

"We will not tolerate it," another said in anger.

"And if the news you heard is true," the youngest said, "then it will be your responsibility to stop this war before it begins. You are the reason those animals are still around. Your failure to eradicate them will not lead to more deaths and we will make sure of it."

The other officials voiced their agreements.

"So be it," Goemon said, standing and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen -Alliance

"Lord Goemon," one of the men guarding the door said as Goemon walked by. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. I, along with the rest of security, will not allow the Burning Dawn to defeat us. Just know that we are on your side."

Goemon smiled and nodded. "Thank you. We shall let the senior officials handle this their way and we shall watch them fail. Gather security and meet me in my quarters when the sun falls."

"Yes, my lord," the guard said, smiling and bowing.

"_Your_ quarters?" Lupin teased, enjoying seeing this side of Goemon.

"Yes," Goemon sighed, shrinking a little in embarrassment.

"Is there any food in your quarters?" Lupin asked.

"Is there booze?" Jigen wondered. "Besides sake," he quickly added.

Goemon smiled and led them out of the building.

The Lords Quarters was a large building set off towards the back edge of the village. It was equipped with its own staff, entertainment and private hot springs.

Lupin whistled as they stood in front of it. "And this whole time the place just sits here empty?"

"The workers live here," Goemon said, leaving his sandals at the door and entering.

The others removed their shoes and followed, looking around at the large but modest interior.

The staff gasped when they saw him, all rushing up to greet him. The head staff member then ordered the others to prepare the meals and bedding.

Goemon had them prepare a large meal, one that would fulfill the needs of the security forces, who were some of the least payed in the village.

The staff nodded and got to work.

"Not many loyalists, huh?" Lupin remarked, the difference between the villagers and the staff a huge one.

"Eleven years ago I led the village into battle," Goemon said. "We were surrounded by two forces. You saw how it ended. Over the next three years the support for my family fell, so I formed a new leadership and left. The only two groups sad to see me go were my staff and my soldiers. The others see me as a failure, but those loyal to me see me as their leader, promising to follow me through anything, even death."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen - Trade-off

"Goemon has called the security forces to his quarters," the oldest senior official said in anger, the ten once again meeting.

"Did they go?" an official asked.

"Yes," the oldest answered. "They have left us completely defenseless."

"Then their salaries shall be docked," the youngest said. "Now, back to this so-called threat."

"I say we negotiate with them," the oldest said.

"I agree," another said excitedly. "Let's off them something that will make them fools for denying it."

"How much are we willing to give, though?" another wondered.

"How much money do we have?" the youngest asked.

"With our gold and money reserves, we have about fifty million yen," one answered.

"Offer them the fifty," the youngest demanded.

"But, what if we can't deliver the whole fifty?" another worried.

"We will," the youngest said as he glared at the doubter. "Even if we have to take it from the people we will deliver it. It is for their survival. They will understand."

The others nodded, all getting on board with the idea.

"And how do we meet with these people?" the doubter asked.

"Send out a message saying we will send a representative to meet with their leader. The negotiations will take place on that spot," the youngest said. "Word will get around and they will be there to meet with us."

"When and where shall it be?" one asked as he scribbled a message.

"Tomorrow at noon," the youngest said. "At the site of the last battle. Let us make that a place of peace and friendship, not one of lingering sorrow."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

The man writing the message finished, the youngest then telling him what he wanted in the letter for a trade deal. Satisfied with both, he rolled them up and sealed them.

"Have one of the villagers deliver both of these," the youngest said. "Make it one of the security forces. Threaten him if he refuses. If he persists, kill him and find another."

One of the men nodded, taking both letters and leaving the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen - A Ruthless Enemy

"Lady Kagami," a man yelled as he ran up to her as she stood speaking with another man.

"Stop shouting," she barked at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagami." The man bowed and handed her a piece of paper.

She took it from his hands and stared down at it, laughing as she read.

"What is it?" the man she had been speaking to asked.

"They want to make a deal," she said with a smirk as she handed him the paper.

He took it, reading it and then looking up, staring off into the distance. "Let me go."

"No, it's much too dangerous," she said.

"I can handle it," he assured her.

"Fine, but be careful."

He nodded and ran off.

----------

At the old village stood a soldier, a sealed scroll in his hand as he waited.

"You're the representative?"

The soldier turned, shocked to see the man standing behind him. "T-Tatsuhiko! We thought you were dead!"

Tatsuhiko only stared at the man.

"You... you work for the Burning Dawn?" the soldier asked, not wanting to believe it.

"What's the deal?" Tatsuhiko demanded.

The solider, still unable to accept Tatsuhiko as an enemy, slowly handed him the scroll.

Tatsuhiko broke the seal and read it. "Idiot!" he said as he ripped the scroll in half. "Do you really think you can buy our friendship?!"

The soldier, having no idea what he was yelling about, backed off nervously.

"I will give your council our reply," Tatsuhiko said, pulling his sword out and staring with a menacing grin at the soldier.

----------

"Any word, yet?" the youngest official said as he paced. It had been several hours since the scheduled meeting time, with still no return of the soldier.

"None," the oldest said as he stared off.

"Sirs," a soldier said, entering the room with a small basket, kneeling and holding it out.

"What's this?" the youngest asked as he took the basket. "The Burning Dawn," he muttered, reading the note attached to the basket. He set it on the table, kneeling and opening it. Looking inside, he was horrified by the contents, crying out as he crawled backwards, away from what he saw.

The others soon had the same reaction, inside the basket the severed head of the soldier, the Burning Dawns reply to the trade proposal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen - Attack

"Be careful with those!" Kagami said as her men dropped a large wooden crate. "And hurry up!"

The men sighed silently to themselves, loading the crate onto a small cart attached to two horses.

Kagami looked away from the men and to Tatsuhiko as he approached.

"It's taken care of," he said, standing next to her and watching the men work. "I see our demands were met."

She nodded and let out a small laugh. "By tomorrow afternoon I will have my revenge and the Ishikawa Clan shall be destroyed."

Tatsuhiko smirked.

----------

The alarm sounded, the soldiers scrambling to get to their places.

Goemon had gone over the plan with them, all knowing what their roles would be.

The senior officials were appalled at the decision, but also knew the Burning Dawn couldn't be bought. They wanted much more than money. They wanted complete victory.

Goemon, Lupin, Jigen and Fujiko stood on the platform above the gates and stared out into the distance, all waiting for the enemy to appear.

Their wait was long, two hours going by until the first signs of the Burning Dawn appeared.

"A missile?" Jigen wondered as the object quickly approached. He looked over at it's target, Goemon standing ready to cut the object down. Knowing that doing so could possibly kill Goemon, Jigen shoved him out of the way, reaching back and pulling out his gun. Taking aim, he fired, the bullet connecting, the huge explosion that followed knocking Jigen back off the platform to the ground below.

The others ducked down, using their arms to shield themselves from the mid-air blast and suffering only minor burns.

"Jigen!" Lupin yelled as he looked down at the ground, Jigen laying unconscious just inside the gate. "Goemon, get him someplace safe. We'll hold off the missiles until you get back."

Goemon nodded, jumping to the ground and getting some help in taking Jigen to his quarters.

"They're too far for our weapons to reach," Lupin said in frustration as he and Fujiko shot at the missiles in the sky. "If only we had something..." Lupin turned and took a quick glance around the village.

"Uh, Lupin..." Fujiko said, staring in fright in front of her as she tugged on Lupin's jacket.

Lupin turned, seeing the barrage of missiles headed towards them. "Archers!" he yelled. "Fire!"

He knew the arrows didn't have the strength to take out the missiles, but he had no other option at that moment.

"Get back!" Lupin grabbed Fujiko's hand and jumped from the platform, both landing and then running with the others as they looked for cover as the missiles exploded around them.

Two direct hits to the front gate blew it apart, opening the way for the Burning Dawn soldiers who now rushed towards the village.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen - Old Friends

All of the missiles used, the Burning Dawn returned to using their traditional weapons, the missiles only role to blast a way into the moderately fortified village and to cause chaos and confusion, both done successfully.

Goemon left his quarters, pausing as he stared around him in disbelief. "It's just like before..." he mumbled, the dead littering the ground and fire consuming the village. Yelling, he cut down an enemy rushing him, glaring down at the body before running to join the fight.

"Nice of you to join us," Lupin joked as he and Fujiko crouched down behind some smoldering debris and shot at random enemies.

Goemon gave a nod and looked around. His eyes stopped at the entrance, a familiar person standing there. "Kagami," he growled, running forward and cutting a path to her.

"Finally decided to fight, huh?" she said with a smirk. "We've decided to take the fifty million yen, but only when you and your village are burning in hell."

"That's what they offered?" Goemon said in anger as he quickly glanced at the ground. Looking back up, he glared at Kagami. "You will never win. You're too weak."

"What?" Kagami growled as she unsheathed her sword.

"Stop," Tatsuhiko said as he approached. "I have something to settle with him."

"You fool!" she hissed. "He killed my father and I will have my revenge!"

Tatsuhiko faced Kagami, a serious look on his face. "No," he said as he pulled out a knife and quickly stabbed her.

She stumbled back, shock on her face as she stared at the knife wound, quickly placing her hands on her stomach to try and stop the blood flow. Weakened, she could no longer stand, falling to the ground where she continued to bleed.

"You used her?" Goemon asked in disgust as he glared at Tatsuhiko.

"My family died in that battle all because of you and your families greed and stupidity," Tatsuhiko said as he tensed with anger. "My wife, my son, my master... all dead. And all because of you." He reached behind him and pulled out a unique sword.

"The Koumi," Goemon gasped as he stared at the sword that his master once wielded, it's strengths matching that of the Zantetsuken.

"Die, Goemon. Die for your sins." Tatsuhiko ran at Goemon, all of his attacks blocked and dodged, but none of them returned. "Fight me!' he demanded.

"Is this what they would want?" Goemon asked, staring sadly at Tatsuhiko. "For it to end like this?"

Tatsuhiko said nothing, rushing Goemon once again and trying his hardest to get the revenge he craved.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty - Peace

The fighting in the village slowed, the numbers between the two sides evening out and the battles becoming less.

Goemon and Tatsuhiko continued their battle, Goemon now fighting back, Tatsuhiko's strength wearing him out. He continued on, though, refusing to lose to a man who had betrayed all that he had once been taught.

All around them fires flared and battles waged, none of this noticed by either as both concentrated on survival.

"Is that Tatsuhiko?" Fujiko wondered, she and Lupin watching the two fight.

Lupin shrugged, turning and firing at an enemy that tried to sneak up on them.

----------

"My family was loyal and that is how you repay them?" Tatsuhiko asked in anger as he swung his sword down. "By letting them die?!"

"I did what I had to," an emotionless Goemon said as he blocked the attack and returned one of his own. "Just like you doing what you felt was right, so did I."

Tatsuhiko jumped back from the attack. "I believed in you. And you lied. To everyone."

Goemon didn't respond, running up and attacking Tatsuhiko.

Tatsuhiko did the same, both fighting hard, too busy to see the person standing up far behind them.

"I'll kill you both," Kagami said weakly, using the last of her strength to use her wild card, raising the rocket launcher and firing it before collapsing for good.

"Goemon!" Lupin screamed, raising his gun to fire on the missile, only getting a soft click as he pulled the trigger, his ammo spent.

Goemon and Tatsuhiko looked back as the missile came at them, Goemon running off to the side and diving for cover. Glancing up, the last thing he saw was Tatsuhiko staring at him, his hand letting go of the Koumi, the sword unable to hit the ground before the missile struck its target.

"Goemon!" Lupin and Fujiko called out as they ran towards him.

Goemon got to his feet, standing and staring at the spot Tatsuhiko once stood. "He wanted revenge, but in the end his shame consumed him," he said, walking to where his masters sword lay, picking it up and looking back at his burning village.

----------

Over the next day the three stayed, waiting for Jigen to recover.

The losses were moderate in men and extreme in structures. In the end the only thing the fighting seemed to do was to split the village even more, the loyal become more so while the other sides hatred became deeper.

----------

"The enemies of the village are now gone," Goemon said as they got ready to leave.

"You're not going to stay to help them?" Fujiko asked.

"I have already helped them," Goemon replied. "I have given them peace." He turned and walked off, past the ruins of the village and the angry stares of the villagers.

Lupin, Jigen and Fujiko scanned the village. Silent, they turned and followed Goemon, back down the path they had climbed days before.

The place that was once his own, the people he once led, Goemon knew it was to never be that way again. Leaving the village, he never returned, knowing the secluded place in the mountains he once helped build would be reborn once again, reborn to live well past his time on earth.

The End

* * *

There. It is now all uploaded. I hoped those who read it enjoyed it.  
Reading this story again, I am surprised at how much I liked many parts of it. After losing all the pages I just kind of shrugged it off, thinking that it sucked and it didn't matter. Although parts of it could have been longer, I like it how it is, how it worked out as an experimental project thing. It gets to the point and that's all that really matters to me. Tatsuhiko's death I still don't get, but he had to die somehow, right? xD


End file.
